TWISTER ROCKETS! Season One: High School
by Zace Epos
Summary: AU. "TWISTER ROCKETS!" picks up where "Rocket Power" left off, zeroing-in on the life-shaping events that surround the four members of the Rocket Gang as they head into the future, and more specifically, the relationship that forms between Twister Rodriguez and Reggie Rocket. Immerse yourselves in a tale of friendship and love with one of my all-time favorite pairings!
1. A Play to Call

**xx**

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

By Zace Epos

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

The following is a non-profit, fan-based production.

_Rocket Power_ and all interrelated characters, settings, events, and notions from the series are the property of _Nickelodeon_, _Klasky Csupo, Inc._, unmentioned parties, and the original production team.

Please support the official release.

* * *

**Plot Overview: **

The following series of tales chronicle the lives of Maurice "Twister" Rodriguez, Regina "Reggie" Rocket, Oswald "Otto" Rocket, and Sam "Squid" Dullard as they move on into the future, past the timeline of the original _Rocket Power_ series. These tales primarily focus on the relationship between lifelong friends, Twister Rodriguez and Reggie Rocket, and take place during notable points in their lives ("Seasons"), with each account ("Episode") consisting of three chapters.

**xx**

* * *

**_TWISTER ROCKETS!_**

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Best friends, forever, we will always be cool_

_Twister Rockets!_

_Twister Rockets!_

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Break the limits, with unlimited fuel_

_Twister Rockets!_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Season 1****: **_High School_

**Episode 1****: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 1****: **_A Play to Call_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Episode 1: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 1****: **_A Play to Call_

"Oh, man! Oh, man! Oh, **man**! This is totally wacked! It's insane!" the young man spoke, boring circles into the grass with his ever-increasing pace. The day had started so normally, so plainly, that any chance of foresight hinting at the near arrival of his current dilemma appeared to be simply out of the question. Groaning, the athlete could feel his veins pump, full and alive with life, fueled by a racing heart muscle that threatened to launch him skyward. His skin was cold, but his hands felt sweaty, and his stomach churned with what had to be battery acid. Treading fast around the base of a tree, he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief and awe. "_And to think, I was originally just upset that it was Monday!_"

**(Flashback)**

"Twist! Wake up!" a voice echoed.

"Huh!?" the amber-haired skater uttered, jolting into consciousness. His back snapped straight as both eyes flew open, knuckles white as he gripped the edges of the wooden desk.

"...And for lunch today, we'll be serving up a happy, healthy, warm helping of Friday's left-over '_Meatloaf Surprise_'...topped off with mashed potatoes, gravy, and-" the male voice on the loudspeaker rambled.

"Shh!" someone else hissed.

Twister's pupils slid left towards his gray-haired English teacher, Mrs. Hadburn. Pearl teeth grew in a sheepish grin as he nodded to her, arms crossed, right foot tapping briskly upon the floor. The young athlete swallowed as he noticed several heads out in front swivel away, obviously finished staring. Gazing down to his right, he spied his best bro, Oswald "Otto" Rocket, looking back at him. Otto still wore his trademark black sunglasses and brown dreadlocks over an olive-colored headband, though his hair now dropped down his crown a bit, held in place by a white loop that left him with a ponytail. As for his attire, only a little had changed since their younger years. He wore a charcoal-toned t-shirt and blue jeans, capped off with a brushed-nickel belt buckle and a pair of night-colored skating sneakers. "Dude! What'd you wake me up for!? It's not the end of class yet! They're still running the announcements!" Twister spat, sharply, yet softly, as he gave his friend the stink-eye. Homeroom had always been his chance to catch an extra half hour of sleep.

"Ph! Duh, you genius!" Otta glared back, lightly smacking his own forehead, "I didn't want you to miss today's announcement! They're gonna' totally recognize Reg for yesterday's volleyball win, remember?"

Twister blinked wide as his best bro cocked his head to the side. Stroking his chin with his right index finger, the ball cap-wearing athlete looked briefly to the neon lights of the ceiling and thought. In a white flash, clips of "Rocket Girl" diving into the sand for saves, leaping up for spikes, and coiling back for serves danced inside his mind. Her violet-colored hair bounced upon her back as she moved about in a blue and white tank top and shorts. Standing there, panting, her toned and tanned body flexed effortlessly, coffee-colored eyes shining as she turned to the stands to glance at him cheering and winked. "Oh, yeah," the young surfer sighed, slinking down into his chair, "I totally remember now."

"Earth to Twister!" Otto called, waving his right hand in front of his face.

"Huh!? What!?" the red-haired skater coughed, coming back to world at large.

"Dude!" Otto said, folding both arms as he sat back down, "It wasn't that great." Otto scowled and stared at the cream-tiled floor, blinking suddenly as a voice rang out.

"That's enough, you two! Otto, Tw- Maurice, if I hear one more word out of either of you while the announcements are on, I'll have you both here in detention this afternoon! Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Hadburn roared.

"Yes, Mrs. Hadburn," Twister uttered, replying in perfect unison with his best bro. "_Awe, man. She used my real name!_" he thought, sinking a bit further down into his chair. His lips curled to the ground in waves. The athlete's back snapped straight again as a tingling sensation raced across his body, reacting to a sudden nudge of his left gut. Looking over, he saw her laugh.

"Nice going there, 'Mooore-eese'!" a girl giggled, smiling slyly beneath both hands.

Twister felt his face ignite. She wore a maroon-colored t-shirt, as usual, as well as camo-patterned cargo pants, red sneakers, and matching, red-rimmed sunglasses atop her head. Her violet hair was longer now, held tame by a scarlet scrunchie that gave her locks a ponytail like Otto's, but she was worlds apart from Otto. Regina "Reggie" Rocket was taller, like Twister, her hair rolled on in waves, like the ocean, and her body did too, components adjoining in perfect harmony, from her delicate shoulders, to her tight, slender waist, revealing a midsection that just barely shown out from beneath the bottom rim of her t-shirt. That really drove him mad, along with the rest of her more "womanly" features, which were now beginning to blossom. "_So fragile, so beautiful, and yet so deadly awesome at the same time!_" he thought. Sharing a homeroom with her grade almost made him want to skip the extra sleep altogether, though that rarely ever happened thanks to the school's normally-monotone announcements. Her brown eyes sparkled in the morning sunlight.

"You alright, Twist?" she smirked, curling up her smooth, tender, dark-cherry lips.

"Oh!" he said, clearing his throat. Wow, his cheeks were warm. "I am now," he mumbled, sighing through his nose as both eyelids fell low.

The face of Sammy "The Squid" Dullard appeared from behind Reggie's, eyebrow raised.

Reggie mirrored Sam's expression and opened her mouth, halted by what came next.

"_Middleburg Heights'_ seemingly-endless winning streak was put to an abrupt close yesterday, when they were defeated in a staggering, final-match volleyball victory by our own _Ocean Shores Stingrays_! Team Captain, Regina Rocket, lead the team to the championships with her outstanding performance!" the loudspeaker proclaimed.

Closing both eyes, Reggie put her right palm over her face. "Ugh! They used my real name..."

With narrow orbs and a wide grin, Twister leaned over and returned her earlier nudge. "Now you know how I felt! Nice going, 'Reg!'" he said. It had been there, but something within had stopped him just then from uttering her true, full name.

She grimaced with heavy eyes at him, blinking as Sam tapped her left shoulder. "Good going, Reg," he said.

"Thanks, Sammy," she smiled.

That hurt a bit, and Twister felt the urge to put his right hand to his gut, as if he'd been sucker-punched. His eyes shot briefly to the ground, then came back to her. "You know I really do think you're awesome," he whispered.

"Yeah, Reg! Woo-hoo! Way to go, Rocket Girl!" Otto cut in, jumping up on his chair and leaning over Twister to high-five his older sis.

Reggie looked up and politely raised her hand to his, displaying a clever, little smirk.

"Otto Rocket!" Mrs. Hadburn growled, "That's enough!"

"Awe-oh," Otto uttered, sliding back into his seat.

"You're going to stay after school today and write for me, on paper, 150 times, that you are not allowed to talk out during class!" the teacher said.

"But-" Otto began.

"No 'but's,' young man! You are hereby sentenced to detention and that's final!" Mrs. Hadburn interrupted.

Sammy, Reggie, and Twister all gazed with wide eyes over to Otto as he frowned and slipped further into his chair until his chin came to rest upon the top of his desk.

"As a final reminder, the _Ocean Shores Homecoming Dance_ will be held this Friday in the gymnasium from 8pm to 11pm. Proceeds will benefit our high school sports programs, and the event will be personally sponsored and run in part by our own, victorious, _Ocean Shores Stingrays_! This includes Team Captain, Reggie Rocket, and she still needs a date guuuys, so be aware!" a female voice declared.

The four friends blinked wide.

"Oh, god, Sherry! Why?" Reggie uttered, cupping her right palm over her face.

"It's okay, Reggie. She was just trying to help," Sam said, putting his hand on her back.

"I don't need 'help,' Sam!" Rocket Girl growled. Her fists balled up and struck the top of her desk. "All the guys in this school are just stuck-up, ego-headed jerks like Trent was!" she spat. Her lashes flapped rapidly as she glanced to Twister, then Sam, and back towards Twister again. "E-Except for you guys!" she smiled sheepishly. Her eyelids drooped suddenly. "Well, maybe not Otto..."

"Hmph!" Rocket Boy grunted, folding his arms again, "Who wants to go to some lame-o dance, anyway?"

"Yeah, right," she rolled her eyes, "That's not what you sounded like when I lied that Trish might wanna' ask you," Reggie smirked. "It's for a good cause," she began, sighing as she looked at her desk, "I don't really want to go to the dance either, but..." she shrugged with a smile, "I'm on the team!" Coffee-colored eyes swiveled to Otto, who was still glaring at the floor, then at Twister, where they slid down and leapt back up as she blinked suddenly and looked away.

Twister's chest felt like a hollow barrel with a fish caught in it, struggling to breath as it lurched against the walls of its confines. His pores felt open and cold, and his bones locked tight as the rest of the surfer's body began to tremble and shake. "W-W-W-W-What are you going to d-do, though, if somebody a-a-a-asks you to go?" he said.

Rocket Girl looked over to him and raised her eyebrow with a mischievous grin. "Ha, you almost sound like you're concerned about that, Twist!" Her expression quickly dropped. "I have to go anyway, at least for the first part, to staff our team's table for awhile and do my part as a sponsor for the event. I don't really care about the dancing. I'll...probably just go home when I'm done. Happy?" she teased.

"If it means we don't have to buy any tickets, he is!" Otto laughed.

Reggie shot her brother a glare.

"I'll probably buy one...just for the good cause," Sam uttered.

The violet-haired skater looked to him with a warm smile. "Thank you, Sammy. Twist?" she spoke, looking back.

"Y-Yeah. You know I will!" he declared, a little too valiantly.

"That's it! Mr. Rodriguez, you'll be happy to know that I'm pairing you up with Mr. Rocket for detention this afternoon. That's 150 times each for the two of you!" Mrs. Hadburn said.

"Awe...Bummer," Twister frowned, sliding down into his chair.

Reggie and Sam winced at him.

"Haha! Best bro's to the end! Let's woogie on it!" Otto called.

"I'll give you two days if you don't stop now, Mr. Rocket!" their teacher roared.

Otto blinked wide, clearing his throat as he and Twister quietly slid their hands together and woogied. Just then, the bell rang.

"Well, I hope you two are satisfied," Reggie said, grabbing her lime-green backpack as she rose to her feet.

"No," Twister mumbled, looking down.

"Eh, we'll be fiiine," Otto shot back.

"Whatever. Later, guys!" she said, beginning to walk off.

"Hey, way to go, Reg!" somebody called.

Reggie turned right and saw a guy with black hair, a green, button-down top, white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes walk up and raise his right hand. "Ha, thanks, Matt," she said, smiling and giving him a high-five.

"_Oh, man! Not Matt! Not her desk-neighbor from History Class!_" the red-haired skater's mind screamed. Twister yanked his ruby backpack from the floor and leapt over the top of his desk, barreling forward and side-checking the guy out through the door.

"Woah!" Matt blurted.

"Watch it, Twist!" Reggie said, glaring at him.

"Reg, I just realized that I need you to help me with my math homework!" the young athlete let out.

"Uh, it's a little late for that," Rocket Girl replied, raising her right eyebrow, "Isn't your math class, like, Second Period?"

Twister tapped his fingers together and looked to the side. "Oh yeah. Well...Can you at least take a look at my answers then?" he asked, grinning sheepishly.

Reggie's eyelids sank low, then opened as she rolled her coffee-colored orbs with a sigh. "Fiiine. Let's make it quick!"

"Sweet!" the amber-haired surfer declared. Twister grabbed her right hand and yanked her down the hallway.

"Geez, Twister! I didn't mean **this** quick! Slow down!" she called, sneakers clapping off of the gray and blue-speckled floor as they galloped up to his ocean-colored locker on the side of the hallway. Her hand was soft, smooth, and warm, so warm. It wasn't the first time he'd actually held it, but it was a first to be doing so in the school, in the middle of the hallway, which didn't help at all to lower his adrenaline levels, especially as he felt her squeeze. Wait, did he?

Twister released his grip and put both fists against his locker, leaning into it as he mustered in a vast lungful of air.

"Twister, are you alright?" Rocket Girl asked, placing her left hand onto the lockers and her right fist upon her hips. Her purple locks fell straight as she did so.

The red-haired skater's eyes doubled as he looked over. "_Oh, man! She's totally throwing her hips out! I hate/love it when she does that!_" he frowned.

"Twister! Hello?" she said, waving her right hand in front of his face.

This was it, all of the planning, all of the years growing up together, in silence. The trips to the gym, the preparation, both mental and physical, were all coming down to one, pinnacle moment. "_It's all or nothing,_" he thought.

"This isn't about math homework, is it?" she said, narrowing her gaze as her fist found its way to her hips again.

"_But what if she says 'no'?_" he thought. That would be it, the end to a lot of things, for him, for everyone. It might even push them apart.

Reggie's expression fell, and she stood straight as she spotted the glint in his eyes. Were those, tears? "Twist," she frowned, "You can- ...You can tell me...anything," she said, moving in to place her hand upon his right shoulder. To her utter shock, he seemed to shiver.

"Reg," he quivered, sniffling as he looked to her. His eyes were about to spill over.

"Twist, please," she whispered, biting her lower lip. Now her own eyes were wet, damn it! What was going on? Her chest rattled with a shallow, yet sharp, inhale as he wrapped his arms around her.

Twister blinked wide and released her as the first bell rang, alerting all to get to class.

"Yo, Twist! What's up? Where'd you go?" Otto's voice called from around the corner.

"Reg, I-" the red-haired surfer began, "I...I need...I need to talk to you...but I can't! Not here! Not now...Can..." he uttered, glancing to the side through the glaze of moisture in his eyes, "Can you meet me at home, my home, tonight? A-A-After school...we could...go for a walk...or...something."

Lowering her shoulders, Reggie squinted with a frown. "I have a team meeting after school...but...I guess we could meet up after, seeing as you'll be in detention until a little before then."

"Okay!" he replied. His throat clenched and his eyes grew at the sound of his cracking voice. Just then, Otto's hand slapped down upon his left shoulder.

"There you two are!" he huffed, "Man, I-" he began. Thinning his eyes, he looked between the two of them. "Are...Are you guys...crying? What's up!?"

Reggie and Twister both swallowed.

"Ugh," Rocket Girl spoke, pinching her nose with her right hand and waving the other in front, "One of the lunch ladies just walked by with a bin full of fresh-cut onions, and the other had a tray of that '_Meatloaf Surprise_'!"

"Yeah," Twister whispered, looking down.

"Man, gross! I don't blame you!" Otto spat, shivering, "Talk about a day not to pack my own lunch!"

"Yeah," Reggie swallowed again, looking down, her hands gripped the straps of her backpack as her gaze narrowed and returned to Twister. "I gotta' go, Twist," she said, placing a hand back on his shoulder, "Just...be strong...for me...okay?"

He returned her small smile. "Okay."

Rocket Girl's lips spread the slightest bit more. "Good. I'll see you after school," she replied. Her delicate hands gave him a light squeeze before she looked down and turned away, moving through the hall.

Twister watched her walk off, violet hair bouncing with each step.

"Dude!" Otto called, elbowing his side, "What's all that about?"

"Huh!?" Twister uttered, shaking his head, "Oh! Uh...She's gonna' tutor me for a math test."

"Ha...Twist, you're hopeless!" Otto laughed, slapping his back.

"I hope not," Twister whispered, looking to the ground.

"Well, come on, man! Time to get to gym class! Last one there's a Squid!" he called, racing away.

The red-haired athlete sighed, hands clenching tight onto the straps of his backpack. There was no way around it, today was going to drag.

* * *

**_Hang in there, Twister! You made the right call! Now bide your time and prepare to put your play into action!_**

**xx**

* * *

**Please feel free to message me with all of your comments, questions, suggestions, and concerns via PM or my email!**

**Stay tuned for Episode 1: _Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_, Chapter 2: _A Teammate to Reach_, coming soon! (Progress updates on my profile!)**

**- Zace Epos**

**"_Zee Ace of Epics_"**


	2. A Teammate to Reach

**xx**

**_TWISTER ROCKETS!_**

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Best friends, forever, we will always be cool_

_Twister Rockets!_

_Twister Rockets!_

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Break the limits, with unlimited fuel_

_Twister Rockets!_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Season 1****: **_High School_

**Episode 1****: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 2****: **_A Teammate to Reach_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Episode 1****: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 2****: **_A Teammate to Reach_

"And I want all of these done by the time I get back, " Mrs. Hadburn instructed. She stood before the two athletes dressed in a slate-colored sport coat and skirt to match her aged hair, held in a tight bun at the back of her head as she looked down upon them through gold-rimmed glasses complete with a drooping, ear-hung gold chain. "Understand?"

The skater with brown-toned dreadlocks and the amber-haired surfer both sighed heavily in unison. "Yes, Mrs. Hadburn."

"Good. And those lines are all numbered, so don't even **think** about fudging your way through your assigned punishments somehow. If they aren't completely filled in by the time I get back, it'll be another day's detention for the two of you. Do I make myself clear?" their stern teacher asked.

Groaning, the two friends mutually nodded.

"Good. I'll be back in roughly 30 minutes. Begin quietly," she said. Mrs. Hadburn fixed her glasses, tipped her nose towards the sky, and pulled a stack of papers to her chest as she swiftly moved right and exited the classroom, closing the windowed wooden door behind her.

The dreadlock-laden surfer leaned into his desk, looking about as the sound of their teacher's rhythmic heels echoed down the hallway. "Yo, Twist!" he whispered, cupping his right hand to his mouth, "What's with you today? You totally beefed it today in dodge-ball! Then, at lunch, it was like you weren't even listening when I told you that Raymundo invited you and Sam to join us again for our annual trip up to Mt. Baldy this winter!" Blinking, the young athlete noticed his best bro's eyes, fixated upon the stack of papers at his desk, his right hand feverously twitching over the lines. "Dude! You're totally doing it again!"

"Huh!?" Twister uttered, looking left. He quickly frowned and went back to writing. "Duuude! I wanna' make sure that I get this stuff done! Do you **wanna**' be stuck in here again tomorrow?"

Dumbstruck, the skater's orbs narrowed beneath black sunglasses. "No," he replied, grimacing as he picked up a nearby pencil and began to write as well. "But could you at least answer the question, bro?"

"What!?" Twister snapped.

"Why have you been acting so lame all day, man? It's been like this ever since this morning when you flipped out and ran off with Reg!" the shaded athlete said.

"Oh," Twister spoke. His white orbs jumped open as the tip of his writing tool snapped and flew off. "U-Uh," he began, laughing lightly. The back of his neck now itched as a wave of warmth enveloped his face. "Woah, w-would you...look at that!" he chuckled, getting up to re-sharpen the tool. His best bro was right, Twister had been acting "off" all day, but who could blame him? A sudden void formed in his chest, threatening to suck the life out of him. "_So what if the girl I grew up with and have known my whole life is about to start dating? So what!?_" he thought, "_A-At least it'll make her happy, someone to hold and to love her...even if it's not me._" Now, the void doubled-up, as he remembered all of the hugs, the high-fives, her snug, soft self in his arms. "_Oh, man!_" his mind yelled. There was a welling of moisture at the base of his eyes.

"Twister!" she called, no, wait, it was Otto.

"Huh!?" Twister said. He suddenly blinked and stopped his right hand, which had been cranking the pencil sharpener at the front of the class. Pulling it out, he noticed about an inch of the wood was left. The amber-haired athlete swallowed with a small smile, then returned to his seat. "Ha, thanks, Otto-man."

"No problemo. Now are you gonna' tell me what's up?" he demanded.

Twister's heart lurched like the core of an engine, threatening to send his windpipes into hyperventilation. "Otto," he spoke, resuming his writing, "Uh... We're friends, right?"

"What kind of dumb question is that?" Otto spat, raising an eyebrow, "We're best bro's, man! You can tell me anything!"

"Yeah, but," Twister began, he gulped hard, sweaty fingertips gripping tightly onto the remnants of his pencil, "like...I'd...I'd die for you...and Reg."

"Well, yeah, I know," the dreadlock-laden athlete replied, looking down, "So would I...and, like, she would too, but...I sure hope it wouldn't ever have to come to that. What the hell?" he squinted.

"Heh," Twister uttered, rubbing his left shoulder, "No, it...me either...It's just..." His wide orbs were stinging as they slowly narrowed into the depths of space. It was too much, too great to imagine a world in which his best bro, his lifetime pal, would suddenly abandon him. At the same time, though, it was too much to imagine her with someone else, off, living her own life. There was a real assault on his vision now, as the thought of driving them both away bored into his mind. "_Oh, no..._"

"Dude! Are...Are you crying? **Again**!?" Otto said, mouth agape.

"N-No," Twister replied, rubbing the right knuckle of his thumb against the corner of his eyes.

Otto held an even stare, firm. "Dude. What? Just...Just tell me. This...This is totally...wack," he proclaimed, leaning towards him from his desk. His amber-haired friend remained stuck. "I mean...If you can't even tell me about whatever **this** is, then why are we even best bro's, right?" Otto prodded.

Twister took in a deep breath, then looked to him with a nod.

"Alright. Now. Tell me," Otto demanded.

Nodding slowly once more, the red-haired athlete drew in a sharp, steady, lungful of air. "If I tell you," he finally uttered, staring into the floor, "you've gotta' promise...It'll never...come between us." His throat attempted to withdraw the swell of moisture that had crept into his gaze, but to no avail. Snapping his head up to the sound of a heavy sigh, he found his buddy watching him, an upturned, right palm extended out.

"Always, bro," he said flatly, giving Twister an even stare.

A skyward curve escaped the amber-haired surfer's lips. Sometimes he forgot that Otto could actually do sincere and serious, though it was only reserved for the rare moments like this. "Right," he said softly, "Let's woogie on it." Turning fully towards him, Twister reached out and moved the fingers of his right hand above Otto's own. With a shallow breath between them both, he quietly sat back down.

"Good...Now," Otto began. His gaze moved from the desk to the right, over at Twister. "I'm sorry for buggin' ya,' man, I really am...but, like..." The dreadlock-laden skater's eyes narrowed as he briefly raised his right hand from the desk. "Is there any way I can help? I mean...I don't want to see my best bro like this."

Twister nodded again and looked down, scratching the back of his head. "I don't really know if it's something you **can **help with, bro. It's...more of an acceptance thing." His pupil's moved to the wall at his right.

"What kind of 'acceptance thing'?" the shaded athlete asked.

"Like, if I wanted to do something or tell you something, would you still '**accept**' me..." Twister uttered.

Otto's head sunk into his shoulders. "Dude! Didn't we just '**woogie**' on it?" he snapped.

"Yeah," the ball cap-wearing skater frowned. An image of the four of them flashed throughout his mind. They were all laughing, holding their boards beside a campfire at the "Secret Spot" on a warm summer's night. He could also see her sweet face, wet hair, slim, delicate frame with bare shoulders. Then there was a scene from _Madtown Skatepark_. Twister could see Otto launch up from the main bowl, barreling skyward as he filmed from below, Reggie and Sam both cheering. Trips to the _Shore Shack_, ice cream and nachos at the Pier, their infamous hockey team, hot cocoa at a cabin at Mt. Baldy, and 'Movie Night' were among the images that raced through his thoughts. There were even memories of the rides at the amusement park, with Reggie, yes, he remembered holding onto Reggie.

"Twister!" she said, no, wait, it was Otto once more.

The amber-haired athlete shook his head and focused upon his friend. "Alright," he began, throat swelling up. Had he just been stung by a hornet, a sweat-bee? He might as well have, his palms clammy enough. "Alright...I'm gonna' tell you something...that could potentially...cause a lot of problems for us." Twister paused. Man, if it was this hard to explain this thing to his best bro, how in the world was he ever going to drop the ball on Reggie? "It might..." he swallowed. Taking in a deep breath, he looked off towards the classroom door. "You and Reggie might never wanna' hangout with me again after I say this," he uttered.

"Just **tell** me already!" Otto growled, slamming his right fist down.

An ice cycle slid down Twister's spine as twin flames engulfed his cheeks. "I like your sister, Reggie," he spat, blending the words together.

For a moment, Otto just sat there, savor a blink.

The amber-haired surfer's pulse was boldly present as it coursed through his veins.

Slam. The dreadlock-laden surfer's head crashed upon the top of his desk.

"Huh!?" Twister gasped, leaping up. "Dude, I told you!" he yelled, throwing both arms out.

"Man, you didn't tell me it would be like **this**!" Otto replied, practically laughing as he spoke into the desk. "Uuugh," he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his forehead. His lips drew in tight, along with his brow, as he turned to look away.

"_Oh, man!_" Twister frowned, looking to his left side. The black hole returned to the center of his body, attempting to take him down within it. This was not going well.

Otto had his chin in his right hand, eyes narrowed at the cream-tiled floor. "You like my sister, Reg," he said.

"Y-Yeah!" the red-haired athlete replied, looking back. "_Damn it, what's wrong with my voice? It keeps cracking!_" he thought.

"How long?" the shaded skater finally asked.

"I don't know," Twister frowned, stuffing both hands into the pockets of his kaki shorts, "A long time, I guess. It started off as just friends, you know? We did stuff together, grew close and all. I really just cared for her like I do you...one of the family..." A plethora of scenes played out through his mind. They sat beside each other on the beach by the campfire, on the couch during 'Movie Night,' sipping hot cocoa at the cabin on Mt. Baldy. When had he begun to think of Reggie as more than just a friend? Part of it began when they both started working heavily together on the_ Zine_. The school had actually been impressed enough with Reggie's publication to include it as a monthly addition to be optionally purchased along with the school newspaper, a move which had proved to, thus far, be extremely popular. Being an aspiring videographer/photographer, Twister had found himself approached by Reggie and Sam early on to aid in the production of the magazine. This had lead to a lot of alone time between the two of them, time for gossip and just straight up talk. It became clearly obvious over time that Rocket Girl was, indeed, a girl. They'd helped each other through a few rough patches, and the red-haired athlete could still remember holding her while she wept a bit, and never, ever, wanting to let go. Was that really all it took, just a little alone time away from the rest of the gang? Whatever the trigger, Twister had soon found that every moment between the two of them, from chasing each other on a surfing pipeline, to a tunnel at the skate park, to playing "footsies" with their sneakers while grabbing lunch at the _Shore Shack_, to a simple look or "hi" every morning, brought him nothing but pure joy.

"Duuude!" Otto whined.

Twister shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, smiling wide, "What was the question again? 'When did I start to like Reggie'? I guess you can say that it developed over time...She was like a sister, but...Well...Then, I...just started to care about her as someone else, you know? Like...I started to notice things...like how she looks and acts...and then I started to feel things. I wanted to make her happy, not just have her **be **happy, but become happy, **more **happy. Now she makes me excited and I have all of these emotions when I'm around her!"

The shaded surfer held his gaze.

Pausing briefly, the red-haired skater looked down. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Otto blurted, squinting.

"It's your sister, bro...I...know it's an odd feeling," Twister said.

"Yeah," the dreadlock-laden athlete uttered softly. "So...You were gonna' tell her today? Is that what this is all about?"

Looking back to his best bro, Twister nodded. "Yeah...I mean, with the dance coming up and all, this is the first time that I can remember actually having the threat of Reggie dating someone else...besides that Trent guy, who I'm super-glad didn't work out." His eyes, which had darted to the right side, blinked wide and focused back on Otto. "N-Not that I'd try to sabotage anything if it did work out! I-I mean, Reggie's happiness is what's most important to me...It's just that I've never had to worry about anyone else making a move until now, not really. Reggie hates most of the guys at this school, so I've sort of been able to bide my time...until **now**! I'd **kill** myself if Reggie got asked out and went to this with some other guy while I just sat on the sidelines!"

Otto returned his second moment of pause.

"I don't knooow..." Twister frowned, returning to his chair, "I've gotta' at least ask," he said, pulling his right hand across his head, "even if it blows up in my face!" Low on air, he narrowed his vision towards Otto again. "So...You hate me?" he asked.

Darting back and forth twice, the dreadlock-laden athletes eyes finally locked upon his friend's. "I don't hate you, bro," he said. He turned his head to the opposite wall. "If she doesn't dig you, though, you know...in that same way, you're gonna' have to lay off, man. Got it?"

Twister nodded firmly.

"And you might have to deal with some awkwardness now and then, from her, from me, from Sammy, but...like...we'll pull through if it doesn't work out. Friends 'til the end, remember?" Otto spoke.

"Yeah," the red-haired surfer smiled, looking to the ground.

"Good. Oh, and one more thing," Otto began. He leaned in from his chair and grabbed Twister by the collar of his shirt. "If you **ever **do anything to hurt Reg, I'll break you so hard that you'll **wish **for a whomping...You understand?" he said coldly.

Twister gazed into his best bro's eyes, his stare growing moist. "I would never, **ever**, do **anything **to hurt Reggie," he whispered.

"Good," Otto uttered, releasing his grip as he sat back down. He slumped back for a moment as his eyes trailed the ground up towards his best bro again. "You know," he said with a smirk, "she might actually like you!"

"Do you think so!?" Twister asked, straightening his back as his body catapulted upright in his chair.

"Yeah, man!" Otto replied, taking a swig from his bottle of blue sports-drink, "Don't think I don't notice things, too!" he said smugly. "I've actually considered the possibility of you guys, too, ya' know...You might wanna' work on your delivery, though...make it a little less dramatic," he said, narrowing his gaze as he took another sip.

"Yeah," Twister replied, looking briefly away.

"Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay?" the shaded skater said.

The amber-haired athlete smirked. "I thought you said to be less 'dramatic'?"

"You know what I mean," Otto grinned back.

"Ha, yeah, I do," Twister smiled. "So, we cool?"

"You bet," Otto replied.

The two best bro's did another woogie and laughed.

"Alright, now let's get this junk done before-" the dreadlock-laden surfer began. His eyes, like Twister's, jumped to the classroom's clock, just above the door, where the sound of echoing footsteps were soon accompanied by a familiar, strictly shadow. "Oh, sh-" he began.

With a synchronous chatter of metallic tumblers, the classroom's door was methodically unlocked and pushed open by none other than their unrelenting English teacher, Mrs. Hadburn. "Alright, you two, time's up! Let's see what you've written!" she said.

Twister and Otto both looked at each other, open-mouthed, dropping their pencil's in unison as they flashed her a pair of over-sized grins.

Mrs. Hadburn gazed down at the students' desks, each with a paper one-quarter page full, each tablet opened to the first page. Her shoulders slowly slumped with a sigh. "Oh," she began, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her right index finger and thumb, "I should've known better than to pair you two up. Just go, f-finish it for homework," she said, sighing again with closed eyes. She held the same stack of papers against herself with her right hand as the left pointed out the door.

The two best bro's both looked to each other and smiled, just a little bit wider. "Yes, Mrs. Hadburn," they replied together, swiftly exiting the class.

* * *

"Well, I'd normally ask if you wanna' go do something tonight, but I guess you've already made plans, man," Otto said. He reached the bottom of the concrete steps and turned to face him at the start of the high school's front yard.

"Yeah...We'll catch up on that," Twister replied. It was exhilaratingly uplifting to finally have the word out to his best man, or, "best **bro**," and he felt like he could walk on clouds. Heck, he half already was walking on clouds, to see even this much of his "dream" become a reality without there being any setbacks. Yet, as he reached the bottom step, he knew that the real core of his vision, Reggie, still awaited him, and that hook tore at his heart with a thorough jerk. "Hey, Otto-man," he began.

The shaded surfer looked back over. "Yeah, bro?"

"Thanks for being so cool about this whole thing. I mean...it really means a lot to know that you'll support us and be behind the whole thing if I get together with her," Twister said softly.

Both athletes shared a moment of pause, mutually nodding in unison at one another.

"No problem, bro. Just don't do anything stupid," he replied, voice hardening, "and remember what I said about what I'll do to you if you hurt my only sis."

"Always," Twister swallowed, "but I'd never dream of hurting her...not when she means so much to me." His own voice trailed away as he blinked heavily at the ground.

"Good, man. I know...And hey," Otto said, punching his buddy's right shoulder.

The red-haired skater looked up at him.

"Just chill man," the dreadlock-laden skater said, "Just chill."

"I've totally got that butterfly feeling, man," Twister smiled.

"I know, man. It's totally obvious!" Otto laughed, "But you got this. I know the feeling, but...it's Reg...and I do think she likes you, so...just talk straight up and tell her like it is, alright?"

Twister nodded as his best bro put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Cool. Now, I'm gonna' go get some grindage," Otto uttered, patting his stomach with his right hand, "You just keep calm and figure out how's the best way you're gonna' do this. I'll talk to you tomorrow or something, alright, bro?"

"Yeah," Twister smiled, nodding, "And thanks again, man."

"No problemo, 'Best Bro.' Catch ya' later," Otto replied.

The two friend's did another woogie before Otto dropped his board and kicked off, rolling down the sidewalk towards the end of the school.

With one last nod, Twister watched his pal disappear around the corner. That's when the feelings really set in. Oh man, it was close. He could feel it, as a sudden urge to vomit randomly swelled and then dissipated within his torso. A cattle-prod like vibration sent a splash of ice water over his skin as he smacked his left hip and removed the cell phone from his pocket. There was one new message:

_**New Message**_

**From****:**

_**Reggie Rocket**_

**Date & Time****:**

_**9/30/13 | 3:08p.m.**_

**Message****:**

_**Hey, Twist! :)**_

_**I hope you're okay. I'll be out in a few minutes, alright? See you then! :)**_

_**(Heart) Reg**_

Twister smiled and leaned against a nearby tree with a sigh. She was a girl, and he was used to seeing her little emoticon faces and hearts in texts, but the last line, "(Heart)_ Reg_," really hit home today. Fingers filled with exuberance as his chest motored on, and the red-haired surfer held his phone up with two shaking hands as he tapped out a reply, "_Hey Reggie! :) Yes, I'll be here. (Heart) Twist._"

* * *

_**Alright, Twister! The stage is set, the play is in motion, and you've got some solid coverage from your best teammate on your side...Time to go for gold, buddy!**_

**xx**

**Please feel free to message me with all of your comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns via PM or my email!**

**Stay tuned for Episode 1: _Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_, Chapter 3: _A Goal-Line to Breach_, coming soon! (Progress updates on my profile!)**

**- Zace Epos**

**"_Zee Ace of Epics_"**


	3. A Goal-Line to Breach

**xx**

**_TWISTER ROCKETS!_**

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Best friends, forever, we will always be cool_

_Twister Rockets!_

_Twister Rockets!_

_We are fighters, with our own rule_

_Break the limits, with unlimited fuel_

_Twister Rockets!_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Season 1****: **_High School_

**Episode 1****: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 3****: **_A Goal-Line to Breach_

* * *

_**TWISTER ROCKETS!**_

**Episode 1****: **_Twisted Dance Moves (Part 1)_

**Chapter 3****: **_A Goal-Line to Breach_

**(END FLASHBACK)**

"This is perfectly normal!" the ball cap-wearing athlete uttered, tossing both hands into the air, "I mean, we're **friends**! We've been friends for practically forever! So, what's next? Of course it's natural that we'd start going out!" His entire spine shot up into his skull, threatening to catapult him into the tangled nest of leaves overhead, as the amber-haired skater reacted to the sudden snapping of a branch beneath his right foot. Both bones and ligaments felt taught, as if they were tethered to his lungs with bits of thin string, and his whole body swayed to the flow of his breaths as he looked to the ground in silent dismay. "Heh," he laughed, acknowledging the humor behind his current paranoia. "_If she accepts_," his mind finally spoke.

Looking out over the front lawn from his place beneath a tree, he found his gaze cemented upon the status of the wavering two pairs of blue-trim, windowed doors that stood as gatekeepers to the front of the high school. A shadow, a flash, and his shoulders deflated at the sight of a semi-balding, gray-haired teacher with a matching mustache exit the building, dressed in a white, button-down shirt, red tie, black slacks, and charcoal-colored loafer shoes. Sighing, he looked down at himself, white and red sneakers, kaki shorts, and a blue t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, all laying beneath his childhood heirloom, a shark-tooth necklace that was a gift from his father. "_Ha, much more 'hip,'_" he thought. The doors creaked on their hinges again, along with his neck as his head snapped back up to peer through the glass. "Nooo," he frowned, watching as a woman with curly blonde hair tucked up in a bun, scarlet-framed glasses, a matching, button-down top, and a black dress with stockings and black heels, hurried across the sidewalk.

Reeling his shoulders in from their temporarily-slumped position, the skater could feel his heart rate kick up. "_Man, this is worse than waiting to get a tetanus-shot!_" he thought. As with the removal of a bandage, part of him just wanted the whole thing to be over, though hopefully with a lot less pain and no need for any "healing." Gazing up through the emerald foliage above him, he could see pearl particles of illumination dancing carelessly through the gaps. It truly was a beautiful day, a warm mid-sixty or so, but low humidity. Deep-blue sky and puffy white clouds rolled on overhead with plenty of sunshine to spare, and as he looked back towards the sand-tinted, brick schoolhouse, a notion hit his mind, this day was for him. No, this day was for "**them**." "_Gosh_," the young man thought, eyes sinking to the grass, "_I just can't believe it. I'm actually going to have the prettiest girl in school, on the entire West Coast, here, just to see me._"

Regina "Reggie" Rocket was a lot of things, a talented athlete, an aspiring writer and journalist with her own publication, a straight "A" student with an excellent record, a leader, an inspire-er, a best friend, and a woman who could prove that girls were every bit as capable as boys, but despite all of those things, she meant a lot more to him. He could still remember the three of them, standing at the edge of his driveway when he'd moved to Ocean Shores at the age of five. Otto, like the rest of them back then, couldn't have been a full meter tall as he'd stood there by his scooter, cockily greeting the new-found "Squid" with a race against his own craft. Reggie, herself, had been on a tricycle, complete with glittering, pink streamers that clad to the ends of the handlebars, if one could believe the girl had ever ridden such a thing. Even then, she'd stirred some questions in the kid, for while Otto presented a wall and an obstacle for which to overcome, Reggie had always been inviting, with a kind presence that emitted more of a sort of gravity that acted to draw him on in. Rather than wanting to "defeat" her, "one-up" her, and blaze on to the next challenge, with Reggie, he'd always been content, and felt willing to stay with her, just as they were. He owed her in more than one way for all of the help, support, and guidance that had been shared by her over the years. Heck, the girl had even saved his life once. Picturing her smiling face at that moment, he had to admit, Reggie Rocket sure had a lot of it, a lot of "spirit," a lot of "energy," a lot of "ambition," and a lot of "spunk." Well, whatever the right word, she sure had a lot of it, and it was a well of enjoyment for him that would always leave his spirit in thirst.

"Twister?" an aura of velvet echoed.

Lurching out of his daydream, the red-haired athlete's jaw released to consume an unparalleled lungful of air. "Reggie!?" he gasped, displaying an opened-gated grin.

She said not a word, yet allowed her dark lips to curl just the slightest bit more upward as she stood there before him, hands clutching the straps of her lime-green backpack.

Had not it been for the shadows of leaves dancing upon her delicate form, she would have been considered simply another part of the perfect dream, Twister decided. "Reggie," he whispered again. Two black pupil's grew as he came to focus upon her through eyes fraught with increasing condensation.

"Hey," she whispered, her words but a feather. The female skater blinked wide as her shoulders compressed within the grip of a swift and sudden hug from her red-haired companion.

Closing his eyes briefly, the ball cap-wearing athlete had barely a moment to consider the reaction to his move before he felt her muscles relax, the crown of her head coming to lean firmly against his own. Yet, he knew all too well that it was foolish to be worried in this exact moment. "_We've so been here before,_" he thought. As his arms finally released and he took a step back, the red-haired skater found both eyes shoot down into the grass, for fear that her sweet gaze would wreak instant havoc upon his composure.

"Thanks for coming here, Rocket Girl," he uttered, smiling at the sight of a white, petal-covered daisy at the base of a tree. His eyes jumped open and up to her as his shoulder met with her lightning, right fist.

"Chill out, Twist! It's not like it took a big commitment or anything...I was already at school! We **both **were!" she replied.

Were her eyes wet, too? "_Oh no, that was never the plan, to make her upset,_" Twister thought. She must have noticed the abrupt downturn in his lips, because Rocket Girl briskly spoke up again.

"So what's up, buddy?" Reggie asked, putting her right knuckles to her hips.

With a laugh, he looked to her again, then away as the moisture returned in great swells. "C-Come on, Rocket Girl," he said softly, wiping the corner of his orbs with his right backhand, "Let's go for a walk."

"Sure," the violet-haired athlete smiled, falling in step at his left side. As they rounded the corner at the outer brick wall to the high school's front yard, she resumed with her prodding. "So, what's up, Twister-man?" she began, nudging him with her right shoulder, "What's got you so bent out of shape? I ha-haven't seen you like this since your dad took your camera away."

"Oh, yeah," the red-haired surfer laughed, glancing over to her, "I forgot about that..." The time she had mentioned involved a school trip in the 7th grade to a theme park that included wicked go-cart racing. Due to a poor performance in his third semester of classes, Twister's parents had forbid him from going, but he'd snuck along anyway. Upon discovering his defiance, his mother and father had obtained possession of his infamous "_TwistCam_"with the condition that he could have it back only upon the receipt of a 3.0 or better by the middle of the fourth semester, as well as after a full two-weeks worth of grounding. Heartbroken and seemingly without hope, Twister had found salvation in his best bro's sister, Reggie, whom personally tutored and worked with him for several weeks in order to help bump his grades up. The smile on his lips grew just a little bit more as he recalled the hug they'd shared upon the receipt of that last report card. "Well, maybe not," Twister uttered.

"You'd **better** not," Reggie threatened, narrowing her eyes with a clever smirk. "So, come on. I can't have you all wacked out like this if you're gonna' help work on the _Zine_," she said, gaze moving to the ground.

"I know, Reggie," he replied. Eyes moved to her once, then back to his feet, and finally back again, then to the ground.

"Sooo?" she finally asked again.

A full release of air escaped his lungs. "It's gonna' be hard to tell you all of this," he finally said.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad," Reggie laughed. They were now making their way through town on the right side of the road, passing a line of restaurants, coffee shops, and other small businesses, along with people, lots of other people.

"Gotta' find somewhere quiet and alone," Twister thought.

"Let's go for a walk below the Pier!" Reggie answered.

"_Oh, man! Did I just say that out loud!?_" his mind spat. "Ha...Sure!" he replied, swallowing. As they approached the crest of a hill, he could see the famous landmark manifest itself before them. A boardwalk came into view that appeared to stretch, a quarter-mile long, out into the sea. It was an imposing mass of vibrant colors, of bright blues, reds, yellows, greens, and whites, but the true beauty would come when the day turned into night. Even so, for a pair that had lived there, like they had, pretty much their whole lives, the illustrious amusement complex, capped off with an enormous Ferris wheel and snake-like roller-coaster, had simply come to be seen as an oversized town park. "So, how was your meeting?" Twister finally asked.

"Good," Reggie uttered, watching her steps with intent as they left the firmness of the chalk-colored sidewalk for the sliding softness of sand.

"Hey, Rocket Girl!" a female voice spoke.

The violet-haired surfer and ball cap-wearing skater looked off towards the waterline, where they spotted Trish in a green and white swimsuit, holding onto her black surfboard.

Waving back, Reggie briskly shook her head in response to Trish's hand motion to come on over, tipping her head casually towards her male friend instead as the two continued on.

With a simple nod, the black-haired surfer girl hopped onto her board and went out with the tide. All in all, it was a fairly quiet afternoon. Two young boys were playing with a yellow-colored Frisbee near the dunes to their left, and a middle-aged woman with red hair was walking her little, shaggy, white dog near the sea foam to their right. Twister knew where they were going, though, and there would be no distractions. His head tilted up to view the underside of the great boardwalk as they passed beneath its shadow, senses awakening for the first time to the familiar taste of salt air and the sound of seagulls and waves as they lapped upon the posts of the structure. She was taking him off to their own '_Secret Cove_.'

Partway between the true '_Secret Spot_,' that was used as an escape for surfing, and the Pier, the two had stumbled upon a quiet little inlet guarded by an outgrowth of beach bushes on dunes that wrapped around either side in the shape of a semi-circle. Complete with small tide pools that filled periodically and clustered boulders for sitting, '_Secret Cove_' had become a favorite hangout for them whenever the going got tough, and a very select few people knew about it, besides Reggie, herself.

Rocket Girl's pace swiftly increased as she broke from him and moved around the first cluster of branches, in towards the central dip of the cove. He followed her, in pace, and with his eyes, watching as her violet hair danced to and fro with each step. The slightest twitch, twist, or imbalance in her walk, and her entire form swerved with an electric abundance of grace.

"_Man, she really doesn't know how great her body is_," Twister thought, sighing softly.

When she finally selected a spot, her eyes came back to him, coffee-colored orbs shining as she smiled, then looked away, out into the sea.

Coming to stand beside her, the red-haired athlete looked out into the waves as well. Dunes, rocks, and plants blocked any other "noise" out from view, yet funneled in a dazzling sight of the far-off horizon, where the flat-line of the turquoise ocean met with a tranquil, blue, cotton candy-clouded sky. There now, it appeared as if a bridge to the universe had been laid out before them, as a heavenly stage for the play that was ensuing.

"So, Twister, are you gonna' tell me what's up?" Reggie asked. She was sitting atop a smooth, grayish rock, left leg extended, right pulled in. With a warmhearted expression, she held up her cell phone to reveal a black screen with white text. It read two simple words, "_Powering Off_."

With a sigh, the red-haired athlete reached into his own pocket, grinning as well, and removed his own phone, holding it up to display a similar sight.

Reggie's eyes narrowed with a clever smirk as they slid their devices back into their pants.

"_Ah, the unspoken understanding that comes from a bond between two lifelong friends,_" he thought. " '_Friends,_'" the word echoed throughout his mind. "I guess that'd be fair," he said.

"Ya' **think**?" the violet-haired athlete spoke, slumping forward. "Come on," she ordered, patting the spot to her left, "Come sit next to 'Dr. Reggie' and tell me all about your woes," she smirked.

The vice on his muscles clenched shut again, and he could almost hear the metallic echo from a lock tumbler sound off within his mind as he swallowed and cautiously got down. "So..." he began.

"Twister!" she spat.

His head snapped right to view her scowl, folding both arms at him in reaction to the fact that he'd been quietly watching the tips of his fingers tap away at his knee caps for several moments. Displaying an ear-to-ear full of teeth, the amber-haired skater stretched his arms together above his head, then brought them down into his lap, speaking low behind burning cheeks. "So, are you, are you really set on going to that dance?"

Rocket Girl blinked several times, her eyebrows drawing near. "W-What? Uh...Yes? I told you that already," she growled, throwing her own arms down and gripping onto the stone. The violet-haired skater gazed into the ocean. "What the hell, Twister? Are you really gonna' avoid the subject with me?"

"I'm not avoiding the subject!" he blurted, sitting up straight.

"Yes, you are!" she snapped. Drilling holes into his skull with her own eyes. Her head quickly turned away again. "I agree to talk to you, bring you out here, and now you're afraid to say what you need to say!"

Twister attempted to lean in, only to feel a hardening layer of ice lock his every movement in place.

"I thought we were friends," she whispered, staring into the sand at her feet.

The red-haired athlete's mouth popped open as he noticed a swelling of moisture at the base of her orbs. "We are 'friends,' Reggie...but that's half of the problem!" he said, putting his right hand on her back.

"W-What?" she whispered, gazing at him through waterlogged eyes. Her stare was so delicate, so fragile, so innocent and afraid, as she looked at him, soft hair hanging down, unbound and free, without the slightest sway from an absence of wind. Her shoulders were close and her breathing was low, tender lips held in limp as she looked over to him with two, large, trembling eyes, and her voice disappeared into the air.

"I love you! I-I-I mean," he swallowed, "I wanted to take you to the dance!" Twister released his grip on the girl, arms cautiously sliding against her smooth back and soft shoulders as he set her back down and shivered.

Wet lashes blinked past him as she stared with an open mouth near the tips of his shoes.

"Hahahahahaha!" Twister laughed, squinting as his right hand scratched at the back of his head. "Wow, that came out kind of...kind of...kind of **strongly**!" he said. Had he really just done that? Was he really that dumb? In the matter of an instant, the sight of that girl vulnerable had sent his nerves into a tailspin, and the only reaction that he could return in his panic was to pull her in close and utter those words, "_I love you_." Really!? Whatever happened to "easing in" to these things?

She remained like a statue, frozen in time.

"S-S-S-So, anyway...I w-was wondering, because I know that you'll be at the dance, and I figured maybe I could be at the dance...and then there'd be **dancing **at the dance, and, and maybe you and I could dance...B-But it's totally cool if you don't want to dance!" he said, waving both hands out in front. Folding both arms, he looked down to the left. "I mean, I know this whole thing must be totally awkward...but at least you know what I was worried about!" he said, grinning sheepishly.

Her coffee-colored orbs drew thin as she finally gazed up at him, then towards the ocean, then back. "T-Twister?" she began, "Did you just...Did you just...tell me you '**love**' me?" she asked, releasing an air-filled laugh.

"Oh, wow," he uttered, his heart a throbbing piston, "Going right for the big one there, huh?" He looked at her and started convulsing, no, hyperventilating, maybe both. "Heh-...I-" he began, gazing to the palm trees, beach grass blowing in the breeze, the ocean waves. His thoughts stopped as a pair of soft, smooth, tender hands enveloped his cheeks and pivoted his view over her way again.

Reggie leaned forward, dipping her head low with focus.

"I love you, Rocket Girl. I think I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you, o-only I didn't know it yet until things moved on, you know? A-And as we grew up, I just sort of realized that I really dig everything that makes you who you are," Twister said.

She returned his gaze with a mirrored expression of wave-making lips and splash-prone eyes that glistened with light. Looking briefly away, Reggie released his face and slammed both palms into his chest, effectively tossing him off of the rock.

"Ah!" Twister let out, falling flat on his back. His eyes tripled as she hopped onto him and gripped the front of his shirt, pinning him with her arms.

"You love me..." she spoke. Her slender shoulders rose and fell in heavy, steady breaths. "Is that really...why you wanted to talk to me?" she asked. Reggie's own voice had cracked on those last, few, partially-jumbled words.

The red-haired athlete looked up to her form, illuminated by the rays of a slowly sinking sun. Every part of her body, from her violet-colored locks, to wet lashes and eyes, seemed to twinkle at him as if made out of gold. "Yes," he whispered, "I love you, Reggie Rocket." His mouth flew open again in reaction, both physical and mental, to the impact of her right fist upon his chest, then left, then right, then left, then right again.

"Y-You freak! You idiot! You complete and total **lame-o**!" she yelled, releasing a barrage of hits. "You had me worried **sick**! Do you know that!? Do you really know that!? I can't believe I wasted an entire day for you!" she said, coughing between her gasps, or maybe she was laughing.

"C-Cut it out, Reg! It's not like it was easy for me to say or anything!" Twister replied, holding his palms out over his face.

"Yeah, but you could've found a better way to approach me or something!" she spat, reeling her right fist back.

"L-Like, how!?" he asked.

Reggie growled, curling her right fist inward and shaking it at him. "I dunno'! Taken me out for ice cream or something! This isn't the way to ask a girl on a date!" she spat.

"But, Reggie! I didn't know what I was doing! I've never done this before!" he whined.

"Shut it," she snapped, sitting up straight and folding both arms. "You don't get to call me 'Reggie' anymore."

"W-What about 'Reg'?" he asked, looking to her with one eye open as he slowly lowered his arms.

"No," she said, looking away.

Frowning, Twister sat up and gripped her by the shoulders. "Awe, come on, Re- Rocket Girl. You know I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to make you upset! Honest! It's the **last **thing I have ever wanted to do! I was just scared, that's all! And I'm sorry for pulling this on you this way...and we don't have to go to the dance," he said. Twister's voice trailed off as he gazed at the ground. "We don't have to remember **any** of this!" He blinked suddenly as she turned to him. "_Awe-oh, she's got that look,_" he uttered. It wasn't quite something you could put into words, but there appeared to be a new fire in her eyes, one that coursed through her veins as her breathing suddenly perked.

Reggie's hands came out slowly as her eyelids fell low, and she firmly, yet slowly, raised them in the middle and spread them out, simultaneously removing his hands from their resting place on her body.

Twister had barely a chance to curve the corner of his lips skyward in reaction before they were halted in motion and met with her own.

* * *

_**Oh, man, Twist! You've really got her on you now...literally! But will it be all "smooth sailing" to the dance from here? Guess we'll find out!**_

**xx**

**Please feel free to message me with all of your comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns via PM or my email!**

**Stay tuned for Episode 2: _Twisted Dance Moves (Part 2)_, Chapter 1: _Treading New Turf_, coming soon! (Progress updates on my profile!)**

**- Zace Epos**

**"_Zee Ace of Epics_"**


End file.
